1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stroke and pressure adjusting device for soldering machine, more particularly to a soldering machine that has a stroke and pressure adjusting device in co-axial alignment with the driving device of the soldering machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advance of electronic technology, integrated circuit device has been applied to various electronic products. In the manufacturing process of the electronic products, the surface mount technology is usually utilized to electrically connect and mount electronic members to the substrate. Typically, there are solder materials on the electrically connecting points of the electronic members or the substrates, and the connecting points are heated by the soldering machine to melt and reflow the solder materials during the soldering process. Then, the melted soldering materials wet the surface of the connecting points due to the surface tension, and the electronic members can be electrically connected and mounted to the substrate after cooling down.
Moreover, with the advantages of low-energy consuming, low-heat dissipation, light-weight and non-luminescence display, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely used in the electronic products and even have replaced the conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays.
In the manufacturing of the liquid crystal display module, the driving integrated circuit and the controlling integrated circuit are attached to the liquid crystal display cell by means of surface mount technology. Now referring to the FIG. 1, it depicts a conventional soldering machine 10. The soldering machine 10 generally has a bracket 14 for holding a carrier 22 thereon. The carrier 22 is provided with a pneumatic cylinder 12 having a driving shaft connected to a floating connector 16 which is mounted on the soldering device 23 of the soldering machine 10 with a soldering head 20. The soldering device 23 is further connected to the bottom of the cylinder 12 by a spring 18, thereby providing an upward reverting elastic force for the soldering device 23.
In fact, in the soldering machine 10, the operating stroke of the soldering head 20 can be adjusted by the floating connector 16. However, in this arrangement, due to the floating connector 16 positioned behind the spring 18, the adjustment of the floating connector 16 is influenced by the spring 18. Moreover, a lateral force to the cylinder is generated by the reverting force of the spring 18 due to the offset between the axis a of the cylinder 12 and the axis b of the spring 18, and it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the lateral force may cause the damage of the seal between the cylinder and the driving shaft thereof, and then the lifetime of the cylinder may substantially reduced.
Also, for this arrangement, the user often need to change the length of the spring 18 to adjust the reverting force of the spring 18, and thereby adjusting the mounting pressure of the soldering machine 10. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the approach to change the length of the spring is not precise, and thus the mounting pressure may not be precisely adjusted.
Accordingly, there exist needs for providing a stroke and pressure for the soldering process of a soldering machine, in which the stroke and pressure adjusting device is co-axial with the driving device of the soldering machine, and the mounting pressure can be precisely adjusted.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a stroke and pressure for the soldering process of a soldering machine, in which the stroke and pressure adjusting device is co-axial with the driving device of the soldering machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stroke and pressure for the soldering process of a soldering machine, in which the mounting operating pressure of the soldering head of the soldering machine can be precisely adjusted.
In order to achieve the objects mentioned hereinabove, the present invention provides a stroke and pressure adjusting device for the soldering process of a soldering machine which has a driving device for driving a soldering device of the soldering machine to solder, and the driving device has a driving shaft on which the stroke pressure adjusting device is attached.
The stroke and pressure adjusting device comprises a thread sleeve mounted on the driving shaft of the driving device, a slider mounted on the thread sleeve, and a spring mounted between the slider and the driving device, wherein the distance between the thread sleeve and the driving device is adjustable so as to adjust the stroke of the driving device, the distance between the slider and the driving device is adjustable and the distance between the slider and the driving device is adjustable so as to adjust the elastic force generated by the spring, thereby adjusting the operating pressure of the driving device.
According to an aspect of the stroke and pressure adjusting device for the soldering process of a soldering machine of the present invention, the driving device of the soldering machine is a pneumatic cylinder.
According to another aspect of the stroke and pressure adjusting device for the soldering process of a soldering machine of the present invention, the driving device of the soldering machine is a hydraulic cylinder.
Accordingly, the stroke and pressure adjusting device according to the present invention is co-axially aligned with the driving device of the soldering machine, so the elastic force generated by the spring is concentric with the driving device and the lateral force is not generated, thereby elongating the life of the driving device. Moreover, the stroke and pressure adjusting device according to the present invention is able to easily and precisely adjust the stroke of the driving device without interference with other structures.